Parent Life
by Shirayuki Wistalia
Summary: Determining Natsu and Lucy's Parenting skills. No, scratch that, Everyone in Fairytail's parenting skills! NaLu with Nashi. Cover Photo by :Karola2712 of DeviantArt. Chapter 7, folks!
1. Chapter 1: Natsu's Source of Hope

_"Uwaaahhh!"_

Lucy covered her ears with the soft white pillows as Nashi's wails were heard all over the house. "Nnnn... Natsuuu... get up... It's your turn to go to her today..." She groggily reminded, poking Natsu at the back. She got a snore in response. The cries got louder. Natsu didn't got pissed. The blonde kicked her husband out of the bed "Get your ass out of the bed and start taking care of our baby!"

In Natsu's case, this thing is just natural. Lucy always does this to him everyday like everyday she's experiencing her red days*.The pink haired dragon slayer lazily got up and yawned. "Finee..." He muttered and sleepily reached for the door handle. He shut it quietly and Lucy went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Natsu entered the room where the source of the sounds is coming from. He smiled as he picked up her little baby girl. Her name is Nashi. She inherited the fire-dragon magic and rosy hair from Natsu and she also got Lucy's big brown eyes, which fits her image in some point. He first checked her diaper. Clean. Good thing he's not going to change diapers today. He looked at her angel's lips and found out that it was opening and closing. "Ohhh… My baby Nashi's hungry? C'mon, let's make some milk for you~" Natsu cooed and carried her until they got to the kitchen. He opened the lights and Nashi cried louder. "Shhhh~ don't cry, my Nashi. Mommy's scary when you will wake her up.." Natsu said.<p>

Natsu laid her down on another crib near the dining table. After that, he got a clean baby bottle and a Milk Powder Lucy prepared in case this things happens. He put the bottle on a flat surface to measure the amount of water. Then, after the right amount of water is poured in the bottle, he added the right number of scoops of powder to the bottle. Putting a sterilized cap on the bottle, he shook it carefully until the powder is completely dissolved.

Satisfied of his work, he returned to Nashi and carried her again. "Here's your milk nashi.." Baby Nashi happily sucked the nipple** of the bottle naturally like she was just sucking the milk out of her mother's breast. Natsu find this somewhat disturbing yet cute.

He didn't notice the time because he was entranced by his cute little Nashi. He didn't even notice that she's finished. He was lost in a deep thought of his family's future. He just got slapped to reality when the bottle almost fell on the ground. With Nashi still in his arms, he put the bottle on the sink, turned off the lights and went to Nashi's room. He opened the door and quietly went inside. Once he located Nashi's wooden crib donated by Master Makarov, he immediately put her down because he himself is tired and is longing for more sleep – but she didn't let go. She's holding his scarf tightly, having no intention to let go. Natsu smiled and untangled his scarf from his neck. The dragon slayer again put his daughter to her crib. He watched her as she clutched his scarf possessively on her right hand and her left hand is being sucked by her mouth. _She is so cute._ He was about to get out of the room when he heard a faint voice.

_Dada.. _

Natsu was petrified. What did he just heard? No, It's just his imagination. No! The voice is Nashi's! But.. Real or Not, He was glad he heard her say that Word. He became proud of himself in that moment because he once said to Lucy that she will say 'dada' first before 'mama' .

With a smile on his face, he turned around, got a stool, and sat beside the crib of Nashi, feeling of tiredness completely leaving him. He rocked the crib as he watched her angel smile while sleeping. He decided to sing a lullaby. Of course he can sing.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever.***_

Natsu's smile got wider and wider as Nashi's face got cuter and cuter._ Cutest baby in the world._ He said to himself. He continued to sing until he himself became sleepy and slept.

_'My family is my strength and my weakness.'_

* * *

><p>Do you want a continuation? And I'm also sorry for my grammar and wrong spellings?<p>

* * *

><p>*menstruation.<p>

**It is what it was called, alright. -_-"

*** It's what my grandma suggested and this song always make me sleepy


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's Discovered Side

"Hey Luce, I have to go now. I need to take the mission with Erza and Gray. Old man assigned it to us." Natsu said, hugging her wife from behind. Lucy just said 'Good luck' and continued on what she was doing earlier before Natsu disturbed her. The blonde mage always do this when Natsu will go out on a mission. Pretending to be uninterested is a sign that she's sad. Natsu knew this all too well because they had undergone this process too many times.

He tightened his hug on her and leaned closer. "Aww… I won't have any hugs and kisses? How rude..." His voice tickled her ears, which caused her to giggle. She finally turned around and kissed Natsu passionately on the lips. Natsu returned the favor and kissed her twice as passionate as her kiss. Breaking the kiss, Lucy hugged him. "I'll miss you." She whispered. "I'll miss you too, honey." He whispered back. Lucy let go of her husband and went to Nashi's room. The Fire Dragon Slayer followed suit.

"Darling, say good luck to daddy now. He's going on a mission and will be gone for days…" Lucy kneeled down and Nashi just looked at her curiously, and then looked at her father who just entered the room. Their Angel is currently 1 year old now. Her pink hair is growing and she looks like a boy whom Natsu thinks is not normal, but it is. Natsu crouched down beside Lucy. Little Nashi stood up and slowly walked to where her parents were.

"Hey darling, Daddy will go to work now so be a good baby for mommy, 'kay?" He said. The toddler just blinked and reached for her father's cheeks, and then she pinched it. The celestial mage snickered at this scene. "It's just her way of saying, 'good luck, daddy'."

Instead of being annoyed, natsu simply smiled. "I love you too, Nashi." He ruffled her very short hair and nashi surprisingly laughed. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and laughed too.

( ~^~ 'SUP? ~^~ )

After Natsu said his last goodbye, he left home and Lucy and Nashi were all alone. She had a feeling that something's off but she just brushed it off. The brown-eyed mother watched as her daughter picked up a hairbrush and tried to comb her hair. "_Just like me when I was at her age.."_ She said to herself and sat on the couch.

Dropping the hairbrush, she continued to explore her little play area. She decided to pick up a ball this time, but it slipped from her hands. She got it again, but it slipped and rolled away. It is very fun to watch. She didn't even heard that there was someone knocking.

( ~^~ 'SUP? ~^~ )

"Is she deaf?" Erza said to herself as she continued to knock on the door, harder and harder as minutes passed but still, no Lucy. "Lucy?" She called out, hoping to get her attention. Natsu said that she's home.

"Hmn, maybe she went out. But I still need to get that…" Suddenly, the door swung open and the blond haired mage came into view. "E-Erza! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Please come in!" She apologized and practically pulled Erza in. "I thought no one's here, what are you doing anyway?" The titania asked and Lucy blushed embarrassedly and scratched her head. "Ehehehe… I was too preoccupied in watching Nashi and didn't notice that there is someone knocking at the door. Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Then Erza remembered Nashi and the reason why she came. "Lucy, can I have Natsu's scarf?" She questioned. "Oh, he didn't bring it with him? That may be the reason why I felt odd when he left. He must have left it on Nashi's room. Wanna come?" She received a nod in response.

Both Females made their way to Nashi's room. Lucy opened the door and found out that Nashi **finally** held the ball without it slipping her hands. Due to her joy, Lucy ran to her daughter and picked her up. "Oh, you finally did it Nashi! Very good!~" She said, and Erza just stood there. Honestly, It's her first time to see a baby stand. "Oh! I forgot! Lucy bend over and got the scarf on the mat. She walked towards the red-head and gave her the scarf. Then a thought popped in her mind. "Hey, Erza. Wanna carry Nashi?" Erza refused at first, because she didn't know how to interact with babies but being Lucy, she **forced** her and she finally carried her.

"Ohh, She's heavier now." Erza noticed. "Of course, she's one year old now."

Nashi just stared at the REquip mage and she also stared back at her. After a moment of awkward silence, the little baby girl released the ball she was holding and touched Erza's cheeks, resulting of Erza blushing. "Awnti Ewza" She unexpectedly said, which made Erza shocked. "You… you remember me?" Were the only words she can say as she looked at Nashi's cute big brown eyes. Nashi smiled at her, which made her heart melt. Erza didn't just smiled but grinned.

( ~^~ 'SUP? ~^~ )

-End of Part I-

Guys, I'm terribly sorry for the grammatical errors 'cause I'm really sleepy right now. Again, sorry. Also, do you like the story so far? I'd like to see your reviews so yeah.

And oh! Please answer the poll on my timeline. I'll gladly appreciate it if you do. Don't worry, It's anime related. So what are you waiting for? Vote Now !

~Shirayuki Wistalia Out~

|EXTRA|

Natsu: What's taking her so long?

Gray: I don't know, maybe she intentionally took her time.

Natsu: Shut up! You're just making fun of me because of this scar!

Gray: Well, It's great that you reminded me of the day that you lose to me. I told you that you're just a wimp, flamebrain.

Natsu: Could you please shut up, popsicle?!

Gray: Okay. *snickers*

Natsu: *groans*

|EXTRA END|

**_kay, that doesn't make sense... :D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Erza's Playful Behavior

"Bye!"

Erza shouted as she exited the house, carrying Natsu's scarf and a bag of food (in case Natsu got hungry waiting for her). Lucy smiled and went back to Nashi, who is currently sleeping peacefully in her crib. She thanked Lyra and unsummoned her. _Sigh, I didn't know Erza was like that.._ she said to herself, grabbing a stool and sat beside Nashi. The blonde haired beauty smirked to herself as she remembered the events earlier...

~ LINE~

(Lucy's POV)

I watched as Erza played with Nashi. I don't usually see this side of her. She was naturally so calm and so stern, but now she's so cheerful and childish. I like this.

The red headed Titania and my daughter continued to play as I watched them in one corner of the room. They're playing hide and seek. Erza is currently hiding at the back of the crib as Nashi crawled (I think she had no energy for walking) slowly to it. My baby stopped when she spotted the scarlet – eyed mage's long red hair visible on the crib's side. She sat down and clapped her small hands and let out a giggle. Erza showed up with a heart-melting smile and lifted nashi into the air while saying, "Good job, nashi-chan! You found me effortlessly! Hahahaha!". I really loved this side of Erza. I didn't even know that this part of her exists. After that, Erza hugged nashi and brushed her nose on her nose. Nashi suppressed a giggle for that act. "I wish I can have a daughter like you.." I heard her say.

"Well, she would be lucky to have a mother like you then..." My mouth unexpectedly said. Of course, she turned to me and her face showed a shocked expression. I panicked at first but when she smiled warmly at me and said, "Thank you." I can't help but let a grin appear on my flushed face.

(Normal POV)

After playing for a total of 1 hour (yes, it's that long), Nashi finally worn out and slept on Erza's hands. Erza, not knowing what to do, looked at me in dismay, but I just smiled at that and took my baby. "No need to worry about anything Erza, she's just sleeping. And she looked comfortable in your Arms."

"I know she's sleeping, but I really don't know what to do when she's sleeping." She retorted, gazing at Nashi's sleeping form who is currently on Lucy's hands. The celestial mage carefully laid her angel down on her crib and summoned Lyra. She ordered the spirit to play a peaceful tune on the spirit's large harp and the blonde spirit happily obliged. Both Fairytail mages went out of the room.

"Well, Lucy, I must be going, Natsu and Gray are probably fighting right now and I really took my time here so, good day and thanks for letting me play with Nashi." She said formally to the brown eyed celestial mage who went to the kitchen to get something. She returned with a bag of food in hand.

"Uh, Erza, I know that Natsu will be mad, and that's because you kept him waiting, so here's a bag of food for saying sorry. There's also a note there for him, I hope you won't open it 'cause it's private..." She trailed off. Erza nodded in understanding and got the bag. She said her final goodbye and headed to the door.

~LINE~

Lucy looked at Nashi and placed her index finger experimentally between the infant's small soft hands, and she was surprised that the baby held it tightly. It was the first time she did this thing to her. If possible, the grin on her mouth must have reached her ears due to too much happiness. "The only thing that you haven't done to me yet is to **pinch my cheeks**, and **giggle**." She said to the sleeping beauty.

~LINE~

"You Jackass!"

"Firebreath!"

"Icecream!"

"Pinky!"

"Popsicle!"

"Flamebrain!"

"Enough!" Eventually, Natsu and Gray stopped arguing and was literally stoned as they recognized the owner of the voice. "E-erza… S-s-s-sorr-y-y." They both said in unison. Not wanting to change her mood, and considerating that it's her fault she was very late, she just tossed Natsu his food and scarf. Both guys cooled off after sensing that she was not on the mood for killing them.

"What's with the food?" Natsu asked as they started their journey. "Lucy said that it was for saying ""sorry"" because I was late. There is also a private note for you there. Don't worry, I didn't read it." Said the titania.

The pink-haired dragon slayer immediately spotted the note and read it while walking.

_'Dear Natsu,_

_Please Excuse Erza, and sorry for the long wait. It's just that I saw her parenting side + childish side at the same time, I'll tell you what happened when you come back home. Here are some food I prepared in case you got hungry of waiting and got tired of teasing Gray. Erza will be a terrific mother, I swear. Make sure that you come back early, alright?_

_Take Care._

_Love Lucy and Nashi_.'

He looked at Erza and smiled. Erza looked confused but smiled back. Gray has no clue on what's happening, as always.

~LINE~

I think the next chapter is how Gray takes care of babies... or something like that. Anyways, Do you like it? As always, review minna-san! And please, I want companions, so I'm **begging you** to answer the poll on my page (just click my screen name on top, pick animes that you watched, and there! you helped me! Yey!

_**I ALSO THANK THESE PERSONS FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING (?) THIS STORY:**_

Amelia Dragneel

Fairytailmaster0504

Grayisnotonfire

Morondogs12

Shiroo-Chan

Wacko12

nico2883

perseusjackson101

skelekc

xXSpeakNoEvilXx

yazste7

CreativeSpirit28

ErzaScarlet90

KoolBrunette06

Rex the wolf

Slash Zaku Phantom

XrosXione

aitanaalba6

meggie55

miltonski

THANKS AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4: Gray's Unlucky Day

A certain black-haired mage panted, and got on his knees. Despite the running here and there, he felt relieved. No drunk Cana, no annoying Natsu, and no Juvia to cling to him. He ran a hand on his black locks before sighing and standing up. Sensing that there's no one around, he took a stroll. _Sigh, when can my life be meaningful?_

Hands in pocket, the dark haired ice mage halted and decided to rest under a tree. He closed his eyes and hummed an unknown tune. _Finally, Even one second, I felt the world turned peaceful. _

~ ( STRAIGHT LINE ) ~

*poke*

"Unnn.."

*poke*

"Whaaa...?"

"Seems like he's deep in sleep." He heard someone mutter, someone familiar.

"Then I'll wake him up." Gray suddenly felt an inpact on his head. "Oww!"

"There, he's awake." Even without seeing the person who hit him, he know who it was. It's always him.

"What's with that, Natsu?!" shouted Gray, annoyingly.

"Sorry, Gray, but we have to wake you up immediately. Can you take care of Nashi ?"

His mind took minutes to process what she had dark blue eyed man's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"What?! You know that I can't take care of babies!"

"But you're the only one available!"

"How about Erza?"

"On a mission."

"Cana?"

"Drunk."

"Mira?"

"Working."

"Levi?"

"Missing."

"Lisana?"

"Missing too."

"Wendy?"

"Too young, also too short"

"Uhhh... Laxus?"

"Damn it Gray! Just please. Only this day."

He can't think of anymore excuses so he gave up and sighed defeatedly. "Fine, where were you going anyway?"

But before he can receive an answer, they dashed away rapidly. "If you do something wrong, I'll freakin' kill you!" Natsu said as he ran away with Lucy.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

~ ( STRAIGHT LINE ) ~

The ice mage entered the house quietly – but he was greeted by a wail instantly. He growled in annoyance. Keeping in mind that this is all just a bad dream, he marched towards the awaiting Nashi.

As he opened the door, no sound was enacted from the room. He sighed in relief and took a peek inside. There, standing on her wooden crib, was Natsu and Lucy's daughter. She began to clap her hands merrily, seeing that she have a new play mate today. Great.

Gray carefully walked towards the infant, a curious look etched on his once scared face. Like Erza, he does have a child-like and parent-like personality that he is hiding, and never knew that he has one. Once he is really near to her, Nashi smiled innocently to him. Curiosity got the best over him and he lifted Nashi in the air in the worst possible way ever. He's holding her upside down. The ice mage didn't notice his surroundings because he's too focus on Nashi, like she's a new form of life. He just shrugged it off and put her down again.

~ ( STRAIGHT LINE ) ~

Meanwhile on the backyard…

"Let me go, Erza!" Both parents shouted incredulously. Erza remained straight face. "It's not my fault he's doing that. This is your plan right?" The titania's words sank into their minds and both sat down. "Oh look, he headed out for the door."

~ ( STRAIGHT LINE ) ~

_Aaahhhh, I can't believe this is actually real. Now I have to make a milk and change the damn diaper._ He mentally said, waving his fists on the air, (which made natsu laugh, thinking that he was acting so weird.). If his ice magic can do this job, then he will do it easily. But no, this is the real world.

Upon gathering the ingredients and materials needed for babysitting, he unknowingly smiled to himself. _Well, at least this I think will be the most memorable experience I will have on my life._

-PART 1-

Sorry guys, but I will update the part 2 maybe on Saturday because, of course, my teachers are giving me shitty projects that really stressed me. Also, I also apologize for the grammar errors and spelling on this and the past chapters. I have no time to edit. Gomenasai. *bows formally*

Part 2 will be more on Gray's true self (in my opinion), more inspirations and more patience for Natsu and Lucy.

Hey! Thanks for this new people who followed and favorited this story (NEW ONES. BUT I LOVE THEM ALL)

Animekid72

FDsecretart

Lucas123

Monkey-chan123

ThatDarkNinjaGuy

real spider

Empress BloodRose

fanfictionloverkali

karez94

sexyblossom08

saracresp

~Shishi Out :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Trio's Spying Secret

_He really is fucked up_,Erza thought as she face-palmed. _I can't stop this two anymore._

* * *

><p>Gray shouted, cursed , and frantically searched the house after seeing that Nashi is <strong>gone<strong>. On the living room, **none.** Her parent's bedroom,** none**. The kitchen, **empty**. "Fuuuuuccckkkk!" He shouted again, hysterically.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, how long will we keep Nashi here?" Lucy said, looking straight in his eyes. "As long as I saw him cry his heart out and say 'Oh please! Let me find her again, I swear I'll never going to annoy Natsu again!'"Her husband blurted out, and a moment of silence ensued. Then they heard Gray yelling out those words desperately. "Seems like we have to return Nashi there, right Natsu?" The Scarlet haired Titania said, kissing the 1-year-old baby's forehead she was currently holding dearly. Nashi smiled at her and motioned her to let her go, and the red head let her go. Nashi walk in an unstable manner, until Natsu caught her in her arms. "What's the problem... Nashi?" She didn't respond, instead she grinned up at her father, which kinda resembles his remarkable grin. He was astonished, and after he recovered from his amazement he showed of the same grin Nashi did.<p>

* * *

><p>After giving up, Gray sighed and took a one last look in Nashi's bedrrom. He was just with the kid minutes ago and then... urgh... gods must really hate him. How can he explain this to Natsu and Lucy? He'll be expecting a lot of scolding hours from now.<p>

Opening the wooden door, words cannot expain his happiness . words cannot express his ,sucking her thumb in front of him, was the person he wished to find, Nashi. A smile grew on his once hopeless face, he danced and danced (which made the three spies laugh) until he himself became tired. He collapsed and fell on the ground. He felt pain, yet he didn't care. Nashi's back, no one will give him pain in the ass. Literally.

He got up and went closer to Nashi, giving her the bottle he didn't know he was holding. He watched her as she drank the milk hungrily, like she didn't have breakfast. _I wonder if Lucy gave her breakast this morning.._

After drinking, laughing, playing, hugging, running, crawling and scaring, both mages's energy have drained and Gray let Nashi sleep on her crib while Gray made sure all of the doors are lock and stumbled down the couch.

* * *

><p>Moments later..<p>

_A knock..._

_followed by another knock.._

_ then a more loud knock..._

_...then a bang._

"Grraaaaaaay!"

Oh shit. They're back.

Gray instinctively dashed on the main door. Surely, the couple was there, with the S-class mage behind them.

"Oh hi!" He greeted, scratching the back of his head, stretching afterwards. "Oh hi. oh hi your face! You didn't do shit, did you?" Natsu greeted back, pretending to be mad. Well, he must act normally for the sake of Gray not knowing what they have done.

"Ehehe... no. I didn't do something like letting Nashi out of my sight and she vanishing without a trace..."

"Good. And.."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Where did you go, anyway? And why is Erza with you?"

They suddenly froze, thinking of another dumb excuse that the ice mage would of course, believe.

*insert the dumbest excuse here*

* * *

><p>Oh hi.<p>

I know, this part is just 500 words or something so yeah, forgive me. But then again, I thank everyone reading this and coping up with me still **not** editing the grammatical error parts on the last chapters, blame school! and my Writer's block! and Math! Goodness, I hate it! Imagine this, you're just a highschool student but your Math subject is what you learn in college! Our minds is not that advanced, ok?!

mm kay, i got overpowered by my anger earlier, sorry. So guys, I ask you to Review and answer my poll! Tata~

~Shishi Out . Anime!

Oh, and i encourage you to watch Tokyo Ghoul too... If you want blood and stuff...

Thank you..

JWR Cromwell

pollyh12

them3crazygirls

Furubastah

sofsof2015

... for the favorite/follow!

Inspire me for me to write more!


	6. Chapter 6: A Cute Kurismasu

A 10 year girl was running with her pink hair tied into pigtails, her eyes scanning the area,obviously searching for someone. And that someone is a person she held dear, the person who made her smile every morning, the person who taught her to control her abilities to create fire in many ways, the person who she and her mother loved so much. He was none other than her father, Natsu Dragneel.

Nashi continued to run, tears forming in her eyes. Opening the last door on the Fairytail building, she lose hope as she saw that Makarov was the only person in the room. The old man was shocked at first, then calmed down. But seeing the depressed look in the young Dragneel's face, a worried look appeared on his face, knowing the source of her sadness. Natsu can't join the family in Christmas.

The girl sobbed, said sorry to the guildmaster and turned her back to him, only to dash away before Makarov can utter a word. Too bad she didn't hear the good news...

* * *

><p>Lucy was preparing their dinner for the christmas eve when she heard the front door open, then foot steps, then a hug from the back...<p>

"You're Late.."

_A smirk._

_A smile._

_A kiss._

* * *

><p>Nashi stood at the tree under a tree on FairyHills, a place where she knew she can relax, where she can let out her emotions, as Erza said. She don't want to go home. Her beloved father wasn't there. What fun would it bring? He said he'll be there, but he broke his promise that he made before going out for a mission a week before. Stupid father, making her hope, wait, and expect him to be there. It's not merry christmas for her now. A tear escaped her cheeks – but it is wiped away. She smiled, she knew who it was.<p>

"What's wrong Nashi?" A worried Erza asked.

"My Father broke his promise." She answered, her voice shaking.

Erza managed to hide a smile from her, '_Aww, she doesn't know who Natsu really is._'

"Sweetie, do you plan to go home now? I mean, you've been here since 10 in the morning, and it's now 3 in the afternoon."

"I don't want to go home, I'll just feel lonely."

"Then what about your mother? She'll be lonely if you don't go home."

Then it struck her. She was a fool, she forgot her own mother, the one who she sees everyday, the one who was there when she was in trouble, her own mother, and she forgot her. She hates herself now, she's too focused if her father's coming home or not, thus ignoring the feelings of her mother.

She felt Erza hugging her, and she hugged back.

"Dont worry Nashi, He'll come home, and I'm sure of it, Natsu never breaks a promise, never to his child, now go home and help your mother for this -oh!"

The Titania broke the hug and handed her something Nashi didn't notice earlier, a present.

"Merry Christmas, Nashi"

For the first time on that christmas day, she smiled. "Merry Christmas too, Aunt Erza."

* * *

><p>"What? You didn't have something to give her?"<p>

_A sheepish smile.._

_A slap._

* * *

><p>When she got home, she smiled to herself. <em>'There's always a New Year, Nashi. He can join you there.'<em> She said to herself.

She took off her sandals and hurriedly went inside. "Moooommm!" the pink-haired dragon slayer shouted exitedly, ready to help her precious mama for the special day's dinner. Yet no one answered. She went to the kitchen, no sign. She found a letter, though. It reads:

Hi baby, I need to go out to buy ingredients! Be back at 7! If you're hungry, i made some cake in the fridge! Remember Nashi, smile!

~Lucy

She had 4 hours to wait. She looked around, "Mommy left almost all ingredients." Margarine, Cinnamon, Cloves, baking powder, ... _Ahhh!..._A plan entered her mind. She smirked to herself, read to cook a recipe Uncle Gray told her...

* * *

><p>She smiled at her work, <em>Mom's going to like this.<em> She giggled as she placed her delicacy next to the food her mother prepared with all her heart.

Then the door opened, footsteps were heard. But it's weird, cause it sounds like it's 2 people entered the house. She just shrugged it off. Aunt Erza probably will spend her christmas here. She turned around and –

"Daddy.." She found herself mutter.

"Uhhh... surprise?" He said, with his annoyingly sheepish face. Nashi instantly ran to him, hugging him like there's no tomorrow. "Daddyy!"

"Hi Angel, did you missed me?" He asked, hugging him with less strength. "Yes! I do!"

Lucy just smiled, It was a wonderful view...

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu!"<p>

And they digged in.

"Yumm! Mommy cooked the best!" Came Nashi's very happy comment. Her christmas wish just came true, what else could she wish?

"Mmm, delicious! My wife's the best!" Went Natsu's remark, obviously devouring many as he could.

"Thank You, It's because of you two that my cooking skills became magnificent."

Lucy was about to reach for the cake when she saw an unfamiliar dish next to it.

"Hey, I didn't remember cooking personalized cookies for dinner... Nashi?"

Nashi blushed, then explained. "This is a home-made cookie i made when you two were gone. Uncle Gray teached me how to made one – Don't be mad daddy! Anyways,As you can see, it's a cookie shaped like us.. our family!" She added a smile in the end of her sentence.

"It looks cute but..." Nashi quirked an eyebrow, "Why are there four people here?"

Nashi flashed a grin, which made both her parents curious.

"Mom, Dad, don't fool me..."

"What?" They were both nervous...

"I know I'm going to have a baby brother soon.."

Their mouth was agape... _So she knew_...

* * *

><p>It's time for the gifts to be open. Under the christmas tree, there were loads of presents, only for her though. Natsu and Lucy smiled as Nashi tore the wrap, she always flashes a big grin.<p>

Erza gave her a necklace, adorned with different jewels. Gray gave her an iced flower. Cana gave her a cute cat headband. Makarov gave her a toy frog (weird). Wendy gave her a happy plushie, which looks like the real happy. Levi gave her a pink t-shirt. Even Laxus gifted her, a very oversized teddy bear.

Of course, even Natsu and Lucy have a gift for her.

"Oh, open it now, i hope you'll be happy."

The chocolate-eyed girl opened it slowly, and smiled widely as she saw what it is.

"Thanks mom! I liked it!" She said as she wear the scarfy, similar to her father's, around her neck.

"I know you liked his scarf, even as a baby.." She closed her eyes, remembering the time where Erza came to their house because Natsu forgot his scarf. "So I made an identical one for you."

"My present is... rushed. Sorry, I don't have time to buy one so I was assisted by your mother earlier to buy something... Merry Christmas!"

He handed her a paper bag. She peeked inside and pulled out a pendant, with a fairytail logo in the center. Nashi instantly wear it, looking to her parents, she smiled. "Mom, Dad, You know, every thing you'll give me this christmas, I'll be happy to accept it. Because you pressured and wasted energy just to buy me or made me one. But you know what? Being complete in christmas is the bestest give I'll ever receive!"

They ended up hugging her tightly, taking note of her wonderful words..

* * *

><p>The Dragneels decided to go outside for a walk. Nashi in between her parents. They greeted every person they met on the road. They were happy. It's a memorable christmas.<p>

"Dad..."

"Hmm?"

"I wonder..."

"What would be the baby's name if he or she will be born?"

"If he's a boy, I'll name him Dragneel, If she's a girl, I'll name her Nashi the second!"

"WHAT?!" was his earned responses. They stopped walking.

"I don't want another me!" shouted his daughter.

"Fool, if you name the boy dragneel, then his name will be Dragneel Dragneel. Is your head working?" answered Lucy, crossing her arms, Nashi copying her action.

"Then I'll name him Gray."

A Scowl.

"Seriously?!"

The stupid conversation ended when they all felt something cold falling on their heads. Snow. They all smiled. Natsu stretched his hands for both his beloved females snuggle to him for a hug.

"Merry Christmas. I love you all." He gained smiles for a response. "Thank you Gray."

* * *

><p>"You're Welcome, Natsu." Said a very happy Gray as he continue to make snow.<p>

"They're a very cute family." Erza said.

"Agreed." Was his reply.

"Hey Wendy, did you take a picture?"

"Yup. I'll give the copies tomorrow. Probably paste it to a wall on Fairytail."

"Merry Christmas Fairytail!" She whispered, but loud enough for Erza and Gray to hear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And a merry christmas to you all! Oh, It's just me intervening, don't mind me.<em>**

* * *

><p>Nashi slept on natsu's back as they made their way back to the house. They got her to bed, and they went out to go to bed themselves.<p>

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"How come Nashi knew?"

"Knew about what?"

"About you being pregnant?"

"I don't know, we should ask her tomorrow."

"Oh I remember!"

"What?" She yawned, joining him in bed.

"Where's your present?"

She placed a kiss on his lips.

"That's one."

He pouted. "Where's the others?"

"You shall receive it tomorrow. And hey, you didn't even showed yours too."

"Fiinnee.. I can wait, If it's you.." Truth to be told, he had no present for her... Tomorrow is a nice day to buy her one.. Shit.

* * *

><p>And That ends this christmas special! Sorry, I didn't upload for a long period of time. I really waited until christmas to post this.. but... to hell with it.<p>

About the weird things you read above... it's weird. I don't know, It's the things that came into my mind while writing this.

I can't wait for 2015, Tokyo Ghoul and Kuroko no Basuke and Shingeki no Kyojin and Strobe Edge and Ao Haru Ride ! Yii! *fangirls!*

**メリークリスマスとハッピーニューイヤー！**

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Thanks to _ for the fave and follow:

platinum-breaker

irondragonslayer61

Scarlett Warrior

ebonylynn

Forgotten Azure Shadow

LucyandNatsuForever


	7. Chapter 7: Dream

Instead of waking up with big, strong hands encircling her waist, it was replaced by weak, little ones. She smiled and stirred to the side so she was facing the source of all her worries and happiness. There is Nashi, sleeping beside her, a smile gracing her features. Natsu on the other hand, has his hands hugging their said daughter.

The Blonde just stared, an overwhelming feeling building up inside her as she looks at her family like a picture worth a thousand gems. Then a thought entered her mind, after about 7 months from now, she will give birth to another Dragneel, which means, another member of the family, which means the bed must be bigger by that time. Sigh, A baby is a blessing but it takes too much effort to raise one. Then again she thinks; what possibilities does a baby bring? Happiness, of course, it's a proof of love.

Love… She looks at Natsu, which made her blush. He's her first love, the one who taught her the real meaning of friendship, the guy he trusts, the dragon slayer who she admires secretly during missions, the man who grew up with hope to find his foster father, and the person who she decided to marry. She has no regrets, just pure joy. Drowned on her own thoughts, she didn't notice Natsu waking up, yawning as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of that annoying sunlight.

After he was completely awake, he noticed something different. Is Lucy really this thin? Looking down, it wasn't his sexy wife that he saw; instead it was their cute little girl. He smirked, and planted a kiss on the little lady's forehead. Looking beside her, he spotted Lucy, who still hasn't recovered from her reverie. Pouting, he tried to get her attention. "Lucy…"

Still not waking from her day dream he sighed and just leaned closed, doing their early morning kissing routine. Lucy snapped back to reality when she felt her pressure on her lips. "Good Morning Lucy."

"Good Morning." She beamed, smiling sweetly. Before he could kiss her again, a voice was heard below them. "Eeeewwww…"

"Oh, good morning Nashi, when did you wake up?"

"I felt daddy kiss me and I opened my eyes just to see you two to kiss!" Her voice was getting higher and higher as she speaks.

"What's wrong with that?" Natsu asked, and he got a slap as an answer. Glaring at Lucy, he silently asked her 'What's your problem?' The blonde's face gave him the answer he needed. He stayed quiet.

Deciding to let her anger subside since it's early in the morning, she just shrugged the issue away. "Oh by the way Nashi, did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yeah, In fact, I had a dream, where I was in the age of seventeen."

Natsu suddenly became interested. "Care to tell the story?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, sure."

"First, I was having a fight with a monster and of course, I beat the life out of it. Then suddenly Whoosh! There was an evil mage in front of me, and she's laughing. I must say that she's very uuuuuugggglllyy too. I tried to defeat her but she was too fast and dodged all of my attacks. And in a second, I didn't realize that I have been defeated. The witch disappeared but promised to be back to eliminate all the members of Fairytail. Her last words made me furious. I went back to Fairytail and gathered my team. It consists of 5 persons, Lightning, Julia, Ken, Gray and Me. We were about to go when Ken…"

"When Ken what…?"

Nashi grinned innocently. "When I felt someone kissing my forehead! "

"He kissed you?!" was Natsu's response. Nashi blushed on his comment, "Of course not! I mean When I felt someone kissing my forehead, the someone is you, which implies that I woke up and the story ended! Geez, daddy."

"Oh, is that so? Ha ha, I'm sorry."

All of them laugh, this is how mornings should be, it must be happy like problems don't exist. Lucy suddenly got aware of the time, and remembers that breakfast is a part of their morning schedule.

"Oh yeah, One thing, who is Lightning, Julia and Ken?"

The question made the celestial mage to refocus on their conversation.

"Lightning is aunt Mira and uncle Laxus's son, Julia is aunt Juvia and Uncle Gray's daughter, and Ken is aunt Erza and Jellal's son. Gray is my younger sibling."

The adults' jaw dropped, hearing this information shocked them. Who would ever think that they would be together? Wait. WAIT. Gray?! Younger Sibling?! So Gray is his name? Seriously? Natsu named him Gray?! For Pete's sake!

"Err… Honey, what's the hair color of… Gray?"

This has a connection of a not-so-serious bet they had the moment Lucy excitedly announced to Natsu that they will have a second child the time she went out of the bathroom some months ago. They debated the baby's hair color, an argument that occurs on them only. Lucy said that he/she's a** blond**; Natsu insists that he/she's a **pinkette**. They made a bet out of it, and the loser must do anything the winner will command.

"Yellow. And It suits him perfectly."

And officially folks, Lucy feels that she won a grammy award.

"By the way, mama, when are we having breakfast? I'm hungry and I really love your cooking." She smirked as she finished her request. Then again, Lucy's attention turned back to breakfast.

To make things faster, all of them prepared breakfast. Natsu and Nashi helped Lucy to make pancakes and as a result, they made 15 pieces, 2 for Lucy, 3 for Nashi and the rest is for Natsu.

"Itadakimasu~"

During their meal, Lucy noticed that Nashi was staring at space while eating her food. Natsu still has a bottomless stomach. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Breaking out of her trance, Nashi shook her head and smiles. "Mama, I was thinking about the dream I had earlier, and I was kinda debating if it was real or not. I hope it was because that would be cool."

She was about to speak when Natsu suddenly stops eating and said something. "Angel, Hard work betrays none, but dreams betray many."

She gave him a curious look as he began digging in again. Lucy sighed and called the attention of her daughter.

"He means, you should not just dream of your dreams, you should chase it."

"Does it mean I have to do something to make my dreams come true? But how about if there are problems? Mistakes or even worse, Math?!"

She sighed again, but still smiled. "Nashi, Stars Can't Shine without darkness."

* * *

><p>How long has it been? I mean, hi :D<p>

So this took me a day to think, a day to write and days to publish. _Sue me_.

I know that it's a crappy story. This is actually a sequel for the last chapter but it ended up like this. Before you ask, the random stuffs above is my mistake. Sorry, I am hungry that time so different ideas came rushing into my mind. Again, sue me. About the couples mention above, I don't support some of them. Sorry, so don't expect me to write these couples in the next chapter,sorry again.

And as an ending note, Pope Francis is here so I can't **update** again in 1 week, so yeah, Sayonara minna-san~

* * *

><p>Thanks for the faves and follows! :D (x100)<p>

AustinDockery3

IamXcution

PalaDude234

misxxlove14

.5


End file.
